theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
5 Bundles of Energy
My thirty-ninth fanfic. (It starts on a Friday afternoon, with Lincoln waiting outside for the mail) LINCOLN: You may be wondering why I'm waiting for the mail truck, I won a contest that involves me eating through jars of peanut butter and I found the winning jar, the grand prize is a trip to a resort. (disgusted) And vomiting most of it. (It shows many eaten jars of peanut butter in his room and in the kitchen, Charles is eating one of the jars) MOMENTS LATER (A mail truck arrives and handed Lincoln a letter, he runs into the house and opens it, and six tickets were in it, meaning he won) LINCOLN: WOO-HOO! - Lincoln said, excited - This weekend gonna be excited! (In Lola and Lana's room, the twins are doing their usual activities, Lola is polishing her tiaras and Lana is feeding Izzy) LOLA: So, Lana, you got plans for the weekend? - Lola ask LANA: Nope, let's ask Lori. - Lana said (The twins then go to Lori's room, and find her and Leni texting and stitching a dress, respectively) LOLA: Hey, Lori. - Lola said - Can we hang with you this weekend? LORI: No way, I literally gonna spend the weekend with Bobby. - Lori claims - We're going golfing, the beach, the circus, it's gonna be awesome. LANA: Aw. - Lana laments - What about you, Leni? LENI: I would love to spend time with you two youngsters. - Leni said - Unfortunately, the mall have a huge weekend sale and I'm gonna camp out there to be first in line, I totes need a new dress. (Leni takes a backpack and leaves out of the house to the mall, the twins are sad and leave; In Lynn and Lucy's room, Lucy is writing poems with Lynn spinning a basketball on her finger) LUCY: Hey, Lynn, you wanna go to the cemetery, tomorrow? - Lucy ask LYNN: No, I got a championship baseball game and I'm going to Hazletucky for training. - Lynn said - And see ya, later. (She bonks Lucy with her basketball, Lucy walks to Luna's room, to find her playing a viola) LUCY: You wanna spend the weekend together, Luna? - Lucy ask LUNA: Sorry, sis, I got to guitar gigs for each day of the weekend. - Luna informed - This girl needs to shread some metal. LUCY: Sigh. - Lucy laments (Lucy walks away, Lisa, who's holding Lily, walks and bumps into Luan) LISA: Greetings, my funny sibling, wanna study with me this weekend? - Lisa ask LUAN: Sorry, I was booked for two party gigs! - Luan informed - Talk about double trouble! (laughs) Get it? (Lily poops her diaper, disgusting Luan and Lisa) LUAN: Smell ya later! - Luan laughs (Luan walks away, Lisa walk downstairs with Lily, not before changing Lily's diaper; A happy Lincoln walks into the living room, he finds the younger sisters sadly sitting on the couch, he approaches them) LINCOLN: Girls, what's the matter? - Lincoln ask LANA: We ask our older sisters if they wanted to spend time with us... - Lana stated LOLA: Unfortunately, they all got plans and we got no plans at all. - Lola finished LUCY: And now, we got nothing for the weekend. - Lucy said (They all sigh in despair, Lincoln feels bad for the younger siblings, but he had an excellent idea) LINCOLN: Hey, how about this, you five can spend time with me this weekend? - Lincoln said LISA: Really, Linky? - Lisa ask LINCOLN: I won that contest and I got six tickets to a resort, and I wanted to take you guys with me. - Lincoln said nicely LOLA: You won the contest? - Lola ask LINCOLN: (pull outs the six tickets) I did! - Lincoln said, excited - And I want to take you five with me! (The younger sisters are shaking with glee) LINCOLN: I understand if you guys said no, but... - Lincoln said (The younger sisters zoom upstairs to pack their stuff, running over Lincoln) LINCOLN: (pained) I can take that as a yes. - Lincoln said, strained - Girls. LOLA: Yeah, Linc? - Lola said LINCOLN: We leave at 7:30, tomorrow morning. - Lincoln informed LANA: Got it, Lincoln. - Lana said THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln is sleeping in his bed, his alarm goes off, waking him up, he shuts it's off and get dressed, he tows a suitcase; He find all the younger sisters, sans Lana, outside of his room and already dressed) LOLA: Morning, Linky. - Lola said - You got your stuff packed? (Lincoln pulls out a carry-on bag, they pull out suitcases, as well) LINCOLN: Where's Lana? - Lincoln ask (Lincoln went to Lola's room to find Lana sleeping, he tries waking her up) LINCOLN: Lana, wake up. - Lincoln said quietly - It's time to go. (Lana gets startled and wake up, accidentally punching Lincoln) LANA: Oh, morning, Lincoln. - Lana said (In Vanzilla, the six of them, wearing hawaiian shirts and shorts, are sitting, their stuff is in the trunk, while Rita is driving, they are looking at a brochure) LANA: So, Lincoln, what will be at this resort? - Lana ask LINCOLN: It's awesome, Lana! - Lincoln said, excited - They got two pools, a couple of spas, free buffet food, and a very large room! LOLA: And it's free! - Lola said, excited - We don't have to pay! LINCOLN: Yep, it is! - Lincoln said, happy - (quiet) And I was forced to pay $5 dollars each to my younger sisters. LISA: You know I don't use emotions, but... (rapturous) vacation is on! - Lisa said (They're really excited for this vacation, as they moving their legs in excitement) LUCY: This can be better than my poems. - Lucy said - I got new fortune telling cards. (Lucy pulls out a bunch of fortune telling cards, making Lincoln shocked, he has flashbacks of Raw Deal, he took the cards open the window and throw them out) LINCOLN: I prove your fortune, "your fortunes will be in the air". - Lincoln claims (Lucy smiles, they arrive at the resort, the six of them got out and were amazed at the resort, they got their stuff out of the trunk) RITA: Okay, sweetie, you're in charge into watching your younger sisters. - Rita said - And call us if there's any call or if you wanna check on us. Have fun, you guys and we'll be picking you guys up, tomorrow. EVERYONE: Bye, Mom! Bye! - they said (Rita drives off and they went inside the resort, they walk to the front desk, a clerk named "Sally" is there) SALLY: Welcome to the Royal Woods Resort, how can I help you, young man? - Sally ask LINCOLN: I'm Lincoln Loud, the winner of the contest. - Lincoln said - And here are my younger sisters, Lola, Lana, Lily, Lisa, and Lucy, and don't worry, they'll be with me, because I got six tickets. SALLY: (typing) Ah, you're Lincoln, we have a room ready on the 3rd floor, #34. - Sally said - Here's your room key and have a nice vacation. (Sally handed Lincoln his room key, and they went to the elevator and Lana presses button #3, the elevator took them to the third floor and they found room #34, they open the door and it's a very large room, with two beds, a bathroom, a fridge full of food and snacks, they drop their suitcases in astonishment) LOLA: This. Is. AWESOME! - Lola said, thrilled LANA: This hotel is amazing! - Lana said, excited LUCY: (nonchalantly) Woo Hoo. This gonna rock. - Lucy said, calmed LILY: (tosses her diaper in excitement) Poo Poo! Poo Poo! - Lily babbled in excitement LISA: So, Lincoln, it's your vacation, you do wanna do first? - Lisa ask LINCOLN: Our vacation, little sisters. - Lincoln said nicely - Let's go swimming! (Everyone cheers in excitement) LOLA: I need a killer tan. - Lola said - This skin needs it's perfection. LANA: I can go for a swim, it's really hot. - Lana pointed out (They left their room in their swimsuits, as they head down the elevator and to the first floor, they see the pool and there's no people there) LINCOLN: We got the entire pool to ourselves. - Lincoln said happily (They run to the pool, Lincoln, Lana, and Lily all jump in and having fun) LANA: Can Lily and I piggy-back you while you swim? - Lana ask LINCOLN: Of course. - Lincoln happily accepted (Lana and Lily got on Lincoln's back, as he swim: Lola and Lucy are sunbathing, Lisa was deciding on getting her chemicals, but she has flashbacks of Linc or Swim and Suite and Sour, she shudders and jumps in the pool also) LANA: This is awesome! - Lana joyfully said LOLA: This tan is good for my skin. - Lola said - I'm gonna win the Little Miss Tan and Orange Pageant. (They all got out and dried themselves off. Lincoln then have a tray of six glasses of lemonade, they each take a glass and drink it) LISA: I'm getting hungry, you guys. - Lisa said - I'm getting cravings. LANA: Yeah, me too. - Lana said LINCOLN: There's a free buffet in the cafe. - Lincoln pointed out LANA: (drooling) You had me at free food. - Lana said (They got out and went back to their rooms and change to their regular clothes; The six of them head to the buffet, there is tables of food and a drink dispenser, they gotten plates of food and drinks, after eating, their stomachs are full) LISA: That was a mouthful. - Lisa said (They belch loudly, they all laugh with each other; At the spa, Lana and Lily are in a mud bath, Lincoln is on a massage chair, and Lisa and Lucy are in the sauna room; A couple, in bathrobes, are at a counter with a clerk) WORKER: I'm very sorry, the massage room is closed for a private party. - a worker said MAN: I wonder who rented it. - the man said (The couple walk away; It shows there workers massaging stuff animals and a worker is massaging Lola) LOLA: Hello, easy with the hard hands, you're massaging my back, not karate chopping wood. - Lola said - Now, do the feet. (The worker starts massaging Lola's feet) LOLA: (relaxed) Best vacation ever. - Lola said LATER THAT NIGHT (The six of them, in their PJs, are in their room, Lincoln is reading a comic book, Lola and Lana are having a pillow fight, Lucy is taking care of Lily, and Lisa is writing on her clipboard, Lincoln turns the TV on and the others moved to the bed Lincoln was on) LINCOLN: You know, this vacation has been a blast with you five. - Lincoln said sweetly LOLA: Yeah, Linky, that massage was relaxing. - Lola said, relaxed LANA: Uh uh, taking us here was an excellent idea, big brother. - Lana thanked LUCY: It is a good vacation. - Lucy said nicely (The five hugged Lincoln, they jump on the bed) LANA: Okay, it's time to hit the hay. - Lana said (It's time for bed, Lola, Lucy, and Lisa all got the on the left bed and Lincoln, Lana, and Lily got the bed on the right, they all went to sleep) THE NEXT DAY (The gang are all eating breakfast at the cafe, after they finish drinking their milk, went back in their room for an hour) ONE HOUR LATER (The six are back in the pool again, having fun; Lana squirts Lola with water with a pool noodle) LOLA: (laughing) Oh, you're gonna get it! - Lola said, excited (Lola pulls out two water guns and squirts everyone with them, Lisa pulls out a super soaker and squirts Lincoln with it, they all laugh) LINCOLN: Best splash fight, ever! - Lincoln said, excited (They high hive each other) LINCOLN: I'm aching, let's go to the spa. - Lincoln said - I can totally hit the sauna. (At the spa, Lincoln and the younger sisters are in the sauna, wearing towels, Lincoln blushes, but he's happy his younger sisters are with him) ONE HOUR LATER (It shows them in a Jacuzzi, relaxed. Lincoln put his arms around Lana and Lola) LINCOLN: Ah, this Jacuzzi is relaxing, good for the skin. - Lincoln said, relaxed LOLA: You said it, big brother. - Lola said LANA: (giggles) Bubbles. - Lana said LUCY: I may have a heart, but it's not burning. - Lucy said peacefully LILY: Poop. - Lily babbled LISA: In a container of water that is over 104 degrees. - Lisa said (They all sigh, as they're all relaxed) TWO HOURS LATER (Later, the kids are packing their things because they're about to leave) LUCY: It's sad that we have to leave this beautiful hotel room. - Lucy said LANA: But, we had an awesome time with our big brother. - Lana said nicely LINCOLN: Aw, I love you guys. - Lincoln said sweetly LISA: We love you too, Lincoln. - Lisa said nicely (The younger sisters each hug Lincoln, he each kiss them on their foreheads; They grab their suitcases and head to the elevator, they went to the first floor and returned the room key) SALLY: Thank you, did you six had a good time? - Sally ask LINCOLN: We had fun. - Lincoln said (A horn honks and it's Rita in Vanzilla, they open the trunk and put their suitcases in it, they drive back home, Lincoln is sleeping in the middle row, he wakes up and find Lana and Lily hugging him, while sleeping, he smiles and fall back asleep; They're back home) RITA: Kids, we're back! - Rita said - How was the vacation trip? LINCOLN: We had a blast! - Lincoln said, excited (They walk back home and find the older sisters on the couch) LINCOLN: Hey, guys, how was the weekend? - Lincoln ask EVERYONE: Terrible. - the older sisters said (The younger siblings are confused) LORI: Bobby and I were fighting. - Lori said LUNA: My gig was on fire, (pops up her burnt guitar) literally. - Luna said LENI: I missed the sale. - Leni said LYNN: We lost the big game. - Lynn said LUAN: My caller canceled on me. - Luan said LINCOLN: Oh, sorry girls, we had fun. - Lincoln said LORI: I'm glad you five had fun with Lincoln. - Lori said (In his room, Lincoln, in his PJs, is about to go to bed, a knock on the door is heard, the door opens, revealing his younger sisters, in their PJs) LINCOLN: What can I do for ya? - Lincoln ask LISA: We was eternally grateful by your request.... - Lisa said LOLA: So, to make it up for you being so nice to us... - Lola said LANA: We wanted to have a sleepover with you... - Lana said LUCY: For being a good, older brother to us. - Lucy said LILY: Poo Poo. - Lily babbled LINCOLN: (loved) I'd love that. - Lincoln accepted (They went to Lincoln's room, in there, Lincoln and Lisa are reading, Lucy is playing with Lily, and the twins are playing with dolls, they're laughing; Outside of Lincoln's door, the older sisters, in their PJs, are watching them) LORI: It's cute to see those six bond. - Lori said - I don't wanna interrupt them. LUNA: Me too, dudes. - Luna said - Let's go to sleep. comes back from the planetary council and sees the 6 hanging out LEON:[ Calling Kusago ] Hey um can i sleep at the planetary, id don't want my siblings sleepover to be ruined. (The older sisters went to bed, as the younger sisters and Lincoln resume to have fun with their sleepover) THE END Cast * Collin Dean as Lincoln * Catherine Taber as Lori * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy * Grey Griffin as Lola / Lana / Lily / Sally * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa * Jill Talley as Rita * Brian Stepanek as Man * Fred Tatasciore as Worker Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lily Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lisa Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lucy Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions